New Horizons
by Char-sensei
Summary: Riku and Sora realize that there's something missing from their private time, so they go out in search of what that might be. Riku/Sora


_**New Horizon's**_

**Chapter 1:**

It was a day like any other. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the weather was a perfect medium, not too hot, and not too cold.

Sora woke up when his alarm clock went off, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs to get a bagel. Perfectly normal, and routine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Little did he know, that everything was about to change.

"Yeah, so me and Roxas, we were totally going at it." Axel was loudly telling everyone sitting at the lunch table, and had probably gained the attention of at least a third of the cafeteria by this point. "I mean, I look like an effing tiger. You should see the scratches on my back. Roxas seriously needs to cut his nails, but yeah, so anyways, we were fucking like rabbits, right? And then the principal came in…the same time I did." Axel chuckles "Get it?" He asked Riku, who had the misfortune of sitting next to the overly loud and obnoxious red head on this particular day.

"But yeah, so he starts ranting at us, and I think he fired the secretary for letting us in his office. We have detention for like, a year, but it was so worth it to see the look on his face. I heard he's buying a new desk for himself. Something about how all the sanitizer in this world couldn't clean it." Axel was laughing again, just remembering it, and ignoring everyone's mixed looks of shock and disgust.

"You're a pervert." Sora commented, calmly eating his lunch, while everyone was still gaping. He'd grown used to the stories Axel told, and was a bit worried that it was his former nobody who was going along with all of Axel's crazy schemes. What did that say about him?

"You're just jealous, because your boyfriend prefers to have a permanent stick up his ass, instead of shoving his up yours." Axel said, waving off Sora's comment.

Sora and Riku both opened their mouths simultaneously to defend their perfectly healthy sex life, when they were stopped from having to do it by Roxas showing up. Roxas firmly smacked Axel on the back of the head, before taking his seat next to him at their round table, and taking a bite out of his apple.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Axel turned giving his boyfriend his best wounded puppy look. Though, it ended up looking more like a puppy that was only wounded because it was sick and deformed, and somebody shot it to put it out of its misery. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"I don't know, but by the look on Sora's face, you probably deserved it." Roxas said flippantly, pulling a juice box out of his backpack.

"Your boyfriend was being _oh_ so gracious, to regale us with the tale of why you two didn't meet up with us after school yesterday like we'd planned." Riku said, looking utterly unimpressed.

Roxas turned and glared at Axel, who immediately guarded the back of his head from another attack. Roxas pinched his unprotected side instead.

"I told you to knock it off." Roxas scolded, before ignoring him altogether.

"They asked!" Axel defended himself.

"I'm not talking to you." Roxas said, and turned his attention on Sora giving him a friendly smile. "Did you hear that we're starting Struggle today in PE?" He asked him, going for a change in topic.

"We have great sex! Why shouldn't we tell people?" Roxas sighed, not wanting to discuss their sex life at the lunch table, but seeing that a topic change was futile. He glanced around, trying to get someone to help, but everyone was averting their attention, wanting no part in the spectacle that was going down. Kairi decided to take mercy on him, though.

"Because other people would rather not know." Kairi responded. She'd been trying to stay out of the conversation, but thought she should give her input. Roxas really looked too pathetic. "Seriously, is that all you guys do when you're alone?" She asked half in mortification half in genuine curiosity. Could people actually have sex that much? Axel must take Viagra or something.

"Yes." Axel said at the same exact moment Roxas said, "No!"

Axel gave Roxas a not so amused look. "When was the last time we hung out, and _didn't_ end up screwing?"

Roxas adopted a guilty look at that. "Uhm. Right now?" He tried, and Axel just rolled his eyes.

They turned back to the table, and Sora looked like he'd just eaten a warhead. How was Roxas still able to walk? He laughed to himself. Maybe Axel was reeeally small.

"That's not natural." Riku said, wondering if he should drag Sora away before they had to hear any more. Roxas blushed bright red, and slouched down in his seat, trying to hide. It made Axel scowl.

"Yeah? Well, when was the last time you and Sora had sex?" Axel shot back in defense. He was the only one allowed to make Roxas turn that color.

"I have no reason to disclose that information to you." Riku defended.

"Your pride as a man who can adequately fulfill your partners needs, is resting on this." Axel said, brandishing his string cheese at Riku threateningly, and smirked when he saw that he'd already won this debate.

"Last week." Riku curtly replied.

"Uh-huh. And let me guess, it was in one of your guys' rooms, in the dark, missionary style." His smirk grew when Sora and Riku both looked at each other guiltily. "I'm right, aren't I?" Sooo predictable.

Sora scowled, and made his _Sora Angry Face_Ô. In other words, not intimidating at all. Or at least wouldn't be if Axel did not possess the knowledge that Sora could skewer him with a key blade right now if he really wanted.

"Some people don't need voyeurism, or S&M, or-or…or whatever else you do, just to get off!" Sora said, and Axel was a bit surprised by the venom in his words. "So…why don't you just go have sex in a bathroom, or something!" He hadn't actually meant to make Sora angry or upset.

"Dude, chill. I was just teasing." Axel said, and the subject was dropped as everyone continued their lunch in an awkward silence.

Eventually, as all things do, school came to an end. Axel and Roxas went to their detention (likely to get in trouble for wandering hands under desks), and Sora and Riku made their long trek home together.

Sora was swinging their linked hands between them, humming softly in the otherwise quiet afternoon. It was a peaceful and comfortable silence this time, not filled with the awkwardness from earlier in the lunch room. It was the kind of silence that could only come from two long time friends, who didn't need words, just each others company.

Unfortunately, as all things do, the silence had to come to an end also.

"Riku?" Sora asked, continuing to swing their hands as they walked. Riku would have much rather left his hand stationary at his side, maybe softly clasped in Sora's, but he could put up with this minor annoyance for Sora.

"Hmm?" Riku hummed, shoving his empty hand in his pocket.

"Are we boring?" Sora stopped swinging their hands, which made Riku look over at him, lifting a questioning eyebrow. "I mean, we never do anything adventurous."

Riku cracked a small grin. "Following me to all the different worlds, and hunting down heartless wasn't adventurous enough for you?"

"Rikuuu! You know what I mean!" Sora glanced around like someone might be lurking in a nearby bush, and he lowered his voice. "Do we have boring sex?"

Riku leaned down to Sora's level, and lowered his voice also. "Sora. I think you've been listening to Axel too much."

Sora huffed noisily. "Riku! I'm serious. I…think he might have a point this time."

Riku chuckled, "I think Axel always has a point. It's in his pants."

"Riku!" Sora punched him in the arm.

"Alright! I'll be serious." Riku said, holding the spot where Sora punched. "Though let's go somewhere a bit more private to have this conversation." This wasn't something Riku wanted to talk about standing on the sidewalk in the middle of their neighborhood. They had nosy neighbors who would love a new piece of juicy gossip.

They ended up both climbing into Sora's row boat, and rowing out to the play island, and were now seated on the paopu tree gazing out at the ocean.

"So…" Riku wasn't sure how to broach the subject. "Am I not any good?" He tended to where an arrogant mask, but he still felt insecure about so many things. Sora was the only person he had ever been with, so he didn't have any kind of experience with sex. They had both been self taught. A trial and error sort of thing.

Sora looked thoughtful. "No, that's not it. I always like it." He said, and it was Riku's turn to look thoughtful.

"Well, its sex. I think I'd have to be _really_ bad to make it not pleasurable." He was really starting to feel like he was inadequate for Sora. He knew Sora cared for him very deeply, and wouldn't leave him for something as lame as being bad in bed, but the thought still stayed with him.

"No, the sex is fine." Sora waved off Riku's concerns, but just caused them to rise.

"The sex is 'fine?'" He asked. "I think that's the problem. It's just 'fine', not 'amazing,' or 'incredible,' or 'mind blowing.' It's just 'fine.'" He bet Axel was probably good in bed. Seconds after the thought crossed his mind, and he realized it did, he gagged. He did not want to think about Axel and sex. Just no.

Sora thought about what Riku said. It was with Riku, though, so it was always amazing. The problem was…it was always the same. Never anything new, or anything different. It was just sex. Never…fucking.

That thought cast a new light on things, and Sora knew there had to be some way to bring that fire and intense burning passion into their sex lives. He didn't think just telling Riku to ravish him would do the trick. The mood had to be set in a natural way, and it had to be something different. Not just in their rooms on their bed's with the lights off, missionary style, as Axel had put it. A smirk suddenly broke across Sora's face.

Riku noticed it, thought it was a bit scary, and scooted over a bit.

"I have an idea." Sora announced, and turned towards Riku. "I'm calling Mickey!" He hopped down off the tree followed by a speechless Riku.

"Wh-b…huh?" Riku sputtered. "Why?" After the conversation they'd just been having about boring sex, and how Riku failed, he didn't want to hear talk about Mickey. That was worse than his thoughts about Axel, and he really thought he might hurl.

Sora just took Riku's hand and took off running for the beach, pulling Riku behind him.

"Because we need to borrow the gummi ship!"

TBC...

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sure you can guess where this is going. There will be 7 chapters total, and much crack ahead.


End file.
